


Unseal My Lips

by Avdal



Series: Paved With Good Intentions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Dominance, Dominant Rey, Drugs, Dry Humping, Ears, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Imprisonment, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, biting kink, extremely mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: A double agent haunts the Resistance.Someone has been leaking information back to the First Order.  Plans are failing, missions are going south, and lives are being lost.  The outlook couldn’t possibly be more grim, until a sudden stroke of luck allows them to capture the the new Supreme Leader himself.   The key to winning this whole galactic war falls right into the Resistance’s hands, they just need to find the right person to make him talk.





	Unseal My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Ear biting porn anyone? Let’s try something new together!
> 
> This fic is based on a prompt from Spokane for Ben getting his big ears bitten. It got a little strange. Muse took me in a direction I didn’t expect. Hopefully Submissive Supreme Leader Kylo Ren getting his ears bitten and then ruining his pants is close enough?

“Kylo… you need to start talking. If not for my sake, then at least for your own.”

 

The bound and fettered Supreme Leader glares up at Rey, managing to look sulky and bullheaded despite the heavy dose of drugs coursing through his veins.

 

“I’m touched that you care so much, Jedi.”

 

There’s a distinct slur to his words, his voice wispier than the usual deep baritone that Rey has become so accustomed to. The tranquilizers they gave him were potent stuff. A smaller-bodied man would most likely be unconscious by now.

 

When it becomes clear that Kylo is not going to cooperate, Rey changes strategy. She stomps closer to him, letting her booted feet ring against the metal floor of his cell. 

 

“Who is it?” she demands, looming over him. “Which one of us is the traitor? You will tell me this.”

 

Kylo blinks at her. And then he smiles.

 

“I will?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmmmm... Rey?”

 

He tips his chin, trying to face her head on. Instead his head merely flops backwards, neck stretched, and he’s too loopy to stay upright without leaning against the back of the interrogation chair. The similarities to this scene are eerily familiar to Rey, but she pushes that thought far aside.

 

“Kylo.”

 

His lips mouth a word, but not sound comes out. She frowns and leans closer, glaring a silent warning at him from her narrowed eyes.

 

“Rey… make me. You want me to tell you who’s been selling your side out? I’m not going to tell you anything unless you make me.”

 

Rey’s temper flares. She’d known he’d say that. She’d just _known._

 

Kylo’s smile widens as he watches the anger curl itself around her side of their Bond. He breaks out into a full, toothy grin, his drugged head swaying slightly from the movement.

 

“Kriff.”

 

Rey pushes away from him. She reaches behind herself, extending her hand and summon the controls to the sedative drip into her hand. He’s either had too much or not enough, she can’t quite decide on which one.

 

She holds the remote for him to see, her finger hovering over the red button on the top center. Kylo raises his eyebrows and shrugs. He never breaks eye contact with her. Never looks down. In time, though, his grin fades and a pout pulls at his lips instead.

 

Rey presses the button. The green one. In a minute or two his head should be clear, but then he’ll be at his most dangerous. The interrogation chair had been fitted with Force suppressant restraints, but those had already proved ineffective. Ask Poe’s broken nose and itchy trigger finger for proof.

 

“You’re very lucky you have me here, Kylo.” She has to fight to keep her voice even. “If it had been up to Poe you probably would have been dead by now.”

 

He doesn’t answer. She can feel him extending, though. Trying to reach out for her even with his dampened powers. 

 

No, he’s checking on their Bond. He can’t get to her through the Force, but he’s poking at her side of their connection curiously. It makes her highly suspicious. Even more so when he beckons her closer with an arrogant bob of his chin.

 

“Tell me something,” Kylo watches her with rapt fixation, his hands flexing against their cuffs. “What do you think we’re doing right now?”

 

Rey crosses her arms over her chest. What a question. What an brat.

 

“I’m interrogating you, Kylo. What does it bloody well look like I’m doing?”

 

Kylo rolls his shoulders. Rey  checks him over, making doubly sure that he’s still fully restrained. Even if he gets an hand or a foot free, he’s still hooked up to the drip. One firm press of that button and he’d be under in a matter of seconds.

 

“Well it looks like you’re tying me up and watching me squirm. But I suppose I’m supposed to say you’re interrogating me, aren’t I?”

 

“Don’t be such a smug bastard.”

 

“You’re not doing a very good job.”

 

Somewhere along the course of their time being Bonded, Kylo has learned that Rey can’t stand being  criticized. Her pulse begins to rise, the urge to wipe that condescending smirk off his face growing steadily.

 

“Do it.”

 

Rey raises an eyebrow. When she catches him  prowling around in her head, she raises her  hand.

 

“Kylo, I am not above torture. 

 

His presence in her mind retreats, but not very far. 

 

“I know, Rey. Do it. If you’re supposed to be interrogating me, making me spill all my dirty secrets against you and your preciously noble Resistance cause, you’d better-”

 

She slaps him. Hard.

 

His head snaps to the side, her palm stinging. But he doesn’t stay silent for long.

 

“Bravo, Rey.”

 

Her hand drops. There’s a speck of blood on his lip. Not much, just a tiny bead. She feels disgusted with herself, shutting away the reproachful edge of their connection. Their Bond  _hates_ it when they fight. It makes its presence known in their battles ruining both of their finesse and precision.

 

“Tell me who he is, Kylo. Tell me and this will all be over.”

 

Kylo’s mouth, now slightly swollen, spreads wider. The tiny bead of red smears as he smacks his lips together.

 

“And then what, Rey? Then you’ll leave? Go save your side from our next attack and I’ll be left rotting in a cell? If that’s your plan then forget it. My lips are sealed.”

 

Her frustration manifests as an angry snarl. She picks up the sedative  control again, staring at it for a long moment.

 

“Do it again, Rey. Maybe I’ll talk if you do it again.”

 

Whether he means the drugs or her backhand is unclear, but he gets the second one. This time she strikes him roundly on the high point of his cheek.  Avoiding the eye, avoiding the mouth, but amplifying it through their Bond. Really driving home the sting to the point that she wants t rub the side of her own face in sympathy.

 

Kylo hisses. Shakes his head erratically. He’s not smiling at her when he’s looks up again.

 

“That’s all you got, Lightsider? You can do better than that. To little love taps. What would the pilot do if he were still here? Would I be screaming? Crying out for my life and spilling my guts to him? Possibly literally? Would I be pleading for him-”

 

Rey cuts him off with a press of the button and a sharp kick to his knee. The drugs take work immediately, slurring his last word into an  unintelligible sound like a cross between ‘everything’ and ‘evening’.

 

“If _Poe_ were  here, you’d probably be knocked out with a shiner on your eye and bump on your head the size of my fist. That’s why I took over your interrogation. Because I’m the only one who can get results.”

 

She hadn’t given him much. A few drops of the serum but it’s injected directly into his veins. Rey sets the remote down, standing above him and grabbing onto his shoulder.  She shakes him then, rocking him side to side hard to try and clear his mind.

 

And one of his hands reaches to clasp her wrist.

 

He’s escaped? But… that shouldn’t be possible! Not at all!

 

It’s not and h is touch tingles. No, not tingles, it  _burns_ . Their Bond lights up, his connection to the Force struggling to flare  back into him .  Kylo is still restrained in three other places, but his powers are so strong, he somehow even overcame-

 

Rey gasps when she  f eels him in her  head again. His  presence is bold, easily overpowering her unprepared mental defenses.

 

He holds onto her. Holds onto tight to her mind and tighter to her hand, pulling her forward when she tries to recoil.

 

“Kylo!”

 

Rey knows she should be more panicked than she is. Her… the Supreme Leader is close to breaking out! If he escapes, this will all be-

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey. Because I can’t. And neither are you.”

 

He closes his eyes. Rey’s feels her own droop but she fights it. He’s trying t o bring her under. Trying to show her something. 

 

But she overpowers him. He’s drugged, she’s not. She’s got this.

 

He’d pulled her halfway into his lap by then and Rey can’t hel p but feel her cheeks burn. This is the most they’ve ever touched before. That’s what he was trying to show her. That he wanted to hold her but was too shy to ask.

 

“You’re twisted, Ben. Your head is all messed up.”

 

She tries to prise herself out of his arms. Arm, technically. The  other is still  secured , draining back down his powers. 

 

The thumb on her wrist rubs her in a circle. She looks down at it. A nothing touch. The  awkwardness of her sitting, half perched on his bound knees is far worse.

 

“So I’m back to Ben, am I?” He sounds far too pleased about her slip of the tongue. “You really want to know who this traitor is, don’t you, Rey?”

 

Rey slaps him out of her mind again when he  starts to prowl. 

 

“Of course I want to who it is, _Ben_. Tell me.” 

 

She sinks her free hand into his hair, dragging his head back and making him look her in the eyes. The feelings coming from his  side of their Bond are raw and unfiltered. He’s intrigued. Drugged and reckless. This may be the most dangerous that she’s ever known him.

 

R ey gives up with  using  finesse. She has to end this soon. Ind a way out of this room with the answers they so desperately need. But first he needs to get off his lap.

 

“ _Tell me._ ” She pushes her will against his mind. His supple, drugged, receptive mind. “ _You will tell me_ _what I need to know, Ben_ _!_ _I order you to!_ ”

 

And Kylo, Ben, the Supreme Leader starts to laugh. Rey stares at him,  wide-eyed with disbelief.

 

“Are you-” his voice breaks on his own heaves of amusement. She bounces on his knee as his whole body shakes and he draws her closer. “Are you trying to use a mind trick on me, Rey? Trying to control me like I’m a simple minded Stormtrooper?”

 

Oh, so he’s still salty about that? It had been one of Rey’s finer moments. One that she delighted in reminding him of during their more heated battles. The day he  had her and she got away. Now look how far the tables have turned.

 

Still, the fact  that Ben not only knew but had absolutely no difficulty  deflecting her command was…  embarrassing.

 

“I _was_ trying… maybe,”  she mumbles, sulking for a second.

 

His hand on her wrist lets her go. She should scramble away. Flee to a safe distance and pump him so full of drugs he’ll have no choice  _but_ to give in to her will.

 

She doesn’t. That’s not the Jedi way.

 

“Psssh, some Jedi you make.”

 

His nose curls in scorn. His hand… falls to her thigh. Rey starts, a shiver lancing along her back. When she looks at  him , his eyes are full of mischief. Already the drugs are wearing off.

 

“Ben… please. Tell me who it is. Just that much. I can’t leave here with nothing.”

 

S he hates pleading with him, but nothing else has worked. His eyes soften. His hand wraps around her tight er ,  fear and confusing  fascination robbing her of her next breath.

 

“Slapping me didn’t work, Rey.”

 

She blinks.  Something starts to build within her. Some need to put him back in his place.

 

“No Kylo, it didn’t. I… I think I’ll have to torture you more.”

 

Her words come out strained, sounding foreign to her ears. It’s just the two of them in  here. No cameras, no microphones. Kylo could be screaming bloody murder and no one would stop her. No one would-

 

“No one would interrupt us.”

 

He  completes the  sentence for her. When  he smiles again Rey looks at his lips. They’re swollen from where she’d struck him.

 

She catches his hand. Prises his fingers off of her leg and draws it up so she can look at it.

 

“Kylo-”

 

“Ben.”

 

His fingers close around  hers , interlocking them together.

 

“ _Ben._ What will it take? For you to tell me who it is? Please, tell me. We need it.”

 

And she doesn’t want to  torture him. Never wanted to. Seeing him brought in at first, bound, gagged, and  dulled with suppressants. It had been awful. Their Bond had demanded she go to him, and she almost had. And then they’d put him on drugs and she’d felt sick to her stomach.

 

“How touching. You really do care about me.”

 

Rey has a feeling that this is what he’d wanted from her all along. This simple admission from her was why he had let himself be caught and not put on a much greater fighter than he  did.

 

“Ben.”

 

It’s just his name, but the look he gives her confirms it all. She reaches to his hair again with her other hand, keeping her first locked with his own. When she strokes it back, she can see the imprint of her palm on his cheek. That hadn’t worked at all, had it? It had  probably hurt her more than him.

 

“You get more flies with honey, Rey.”

 

Ben’s eyes are half closed, his breath belying his contented expression.

 

“What did you- do you want me to hit you again? Did you enjoy that?”

 

He  certainly hadn’t seemed to  _not_ enjoy it. Somehow this interrogation session  has been  completely flipped around, but Rey has an idea of what to do. He just  told her, in fact.

 

“Never mind Ben, don’t answer that.”

 

His mouth closes, whatever he had been about to say fading.  She strokes his hair again, tucking away a thick  chunk of the deep black locks behind his ear.  Something  changes between them then. Something their Bond likes very much.

 

Oh?

 

Oh.

 

It  inspires in her a  very wicked idea. Flies. Honey. No, try a Supreme Leader who just met his match.

 

Rey rubs his ear, tracing the shell of it with her thumb. Kylo sighs, his eyes closing. He looks so… happy. Blissed out, even. Maybe there’s still a little of the sedative in his system. That would explain the complete languor she feels soothing along their connection.

 

When she reaches the lobe, she hesitates. Then she pinches it, squeezing it sharply.

 

Kylo sucks air in, stiffening and his lids fly open. His hand holds her tighter as he looks into her eyes.

 

“Rey.”

 

She’s never heard her name growled like that. That’s not the way her enemy should e v er be saying it.

 

“Ben, tell me who the traitor is.”

 

Despite the largely intact restraints holding him back, he manages to tip his head forward enough. Press his forehead to her own and, if he strained just a little bit more, their lips might be able to touch.

 

“Make me,” he repeats, his breath fanning against her face.

 

It’s a challenge. A dare. One that Rey absolutely refuses to back down from.

 

She tugs on his hair, drawing his head back and  reasserting her control. Then she yanks, forcing his face to the side and baring the curved side of his neck to her.

 

Ben doesn’t fight her at all. In fact, he makes it easier. Tips his chin to the ceiling. Rey kisses his ear once. He shudders, moaning a soft plea.

 

The sound of it does something to her. Rey gives into the primal urge  to mark him up , her teeth suddenly sinking down on the upper part of the  cartilage.

 

“Rey!”

 

Ben’s hips buck up, lifting her off his lap for a second. Rey holds him tight with her teeth, her jaw clenched and tense. Then she drags her other hand  out of his, holding onto his  shoulder as she wriggles closer and straddles him.

 

Rey worries her teeth, nipping firmly down the edge of his ear. Kylo starts to pant, his free hand grabbing her hips. It brings their lower  half into contact and confirms to Rey what she’d already felt through their Bond.

 

Oh yes he’s enjoying this.  Funny how their connection hates it when she slapped him but now is practically creaming itself as she bites him  hard, her teeth denting into the soft skin of his lobe.

 

Context. It must all be about the context.

 

Rey pulls him close, her hips starting to grind against him.  Through her rough cloth pants, through all the layers of his leather, she can feel him start to grow hard.

 

She pulls back a little, ticking the tip of her tongue against the outer curve of his ear and feeling him tremble.

 

“Ben, I need a name.”

 

He laughs softly, the sound so needy it’s practically lewd.

 

“Never, Scavenger. I’ll never give in.”

 

The power is giving her a  head rush , her hardening nipples pressing against his broad chest. For a few moments they she  stays still, savoring the feeling of him pushing against her.  D ebasing himself by humping her through their clothing.

 

Then she licks his ear, wriggling her tongue  against it like a serpent. Ben  groans louder, bucks up harder. 

 

She threads both her  hands in his hair, stroking him almost lovingly as she grinds her hips down.  She meets  each of his needy movements,  matching it with exuberance.

 

When she bites him, she bites  _hard_ . Ben howls, the skin on his lobe highly sensitive  b ut also  surprisingly pliant. He’s going to have welts tomorrow, and that couldn’t please her more.

 

Rey pulls back, admiring her handiwork. Ben is red faced, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his pale skin. If this was a different world, if they were on a bed instead of in a cold and tragic interrogation room, who knows what would happen between them?

 

Now though, here they are. This may be new and uncharted waters for Rey, but their Bond shows her what to do. Directs her to exactly where he wants her. How he wants to be touched.

 

She shimmies against him, rocking  herself against his aching length. Then she blows on his wet earlobe, holding him down slightly with a push of the Force when he starts to grow frantic.

 

Rey nuzzles him, sensing his  overwhelming need for affection. She buries her face  against the  side of his head, transferring her  ministrations from his ear to his neck. There, right behind where she just was, is an especially sensitive spot. 

 

He groans when she bites him, holding  herself back and being mindful not to give him too visible of a  hickey. She can feel that he’s close. His hips are surging against her own, furiously grinding himself and all she has to do is hold her butt still and let him get all the friction he needs.

 

“Rey...”

 

He does it again. Moans her name like it’s the sweetest prayer and the filthiest plea.

 

She’s starting to feel rather uncomfortable between her legs. The need within her for him is growing and Ben’s  breathy gasps as she sucks and bites his neck are nearly too enticing. They both have far, far too many layers of clothes on.

 

“I- _fuck_ \- agree!”

 

He  punctuates this with an extra  hard thrust, forcing Rey to hold on or literally be thrown off him, restraints or not. She punishes him with a  firm bite, her teeth cutting into the th ick , corded muscles of his neck nearly deep ly enough to draw blood.

 

Ecstasy spills over into her from his side. Their Bond shimmers, light  briefly flashing before her eyes as Ben climaxes, spilling himself into his pants in a manner thoroughly unbecoming of a Supreme Leader. 

 

Rey guides him through it, holding tight at first with her teeth and then slowly letting up. She strokes his hair, rocking back  to him as his thrusts against her begin to slacken.

 

Then he collapses limply, his head lolling  backward but this time having nothing to do with numbing  n arcotics.

 

That was… pleasant. And  highly unsatisfying. 

 

“Ben,” Rey whispers, nuzzling his forehead and trailing her lips across his sweaty temple. 

 

They had a deal, and now it’s time for him to hold up his end.

 

He pushes a thought back into her surprised mind. A name. A name and a rank. One of their new recruits. Someone they had both trusted but had been of too low role to be put under much  suspicion.

 

She pulls back. Looks him square in his eyes and sees the truth there. 

 

Rey mouthes the words ‘thank you’ and  Ben takes her lips, kissing her sloppily.

 

She returns it with equal  enthusiasm , brushing aside the slightly sad inner flutter that this is their first real kiss. This with him having just finished in his pants and being her  prisoner.

 

His  free  arm pulls her close, and she wraps both of  hers around his neck. This isn’t  perfect , so far from perfect that it’s  ludicrous , but right now Rey wouldn’t change  a single thing.

 

They stay like that for many minutes. Quietly  exploring each other’s emotions, kissing from time to time or whispering words of forbidden affection.

 

When it’s time for her to go, Rey rises with reluctance.

 

“What now?” he asks her.

 

She looks at him. Looks at the interrogation chair he’s strapped to and the IV drip connected to his bound arm.

 

Rey feels so torn. That moment they had just shared had been so right. Now that it’s done what do they have left?

 

“I still know things, Rey. I am the Supreme Leader, after all.”

 

It takes her a few seconds to understand the meaning behind his words, but then she smiles. Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it? Is this her doing her job and fighting the wood fight, or is this just roleplay now?

 

Who cares. Doesn’t matter.

 

“Well then, _Supreme Leader_ , if that’s the case-” She reaches down and picks his free hand up. He doesn’t stop her when she puts the Force suppression restrains back around his wrist. “If that's the case, then I guess we’ll have to keep you around. We can’t let you rot in some cell somewhere, can we? Not when you might have something else important to tell us.”

 

Kylo smirks when she steps back. He checks her out lewdly, not even trying to hide how his eyes roam up and down her body hungrily.

 

“I will break free, Scavenger. I promise you that. But… maybe I’ll take my time getting out of here. You have me chained up here so well.”

 

Cocky fucker. Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t like it, though.

 

She leaves  him then with a smile on her face and a sway to her hips. This was a good day. She  had  interrogated her first prisoner, found out who the  double agent was, and got Ben back.

 

A good day indeed. And Rey’s got a feeling tomorrow will be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to my new Humpday smut serial project. My aim to to put out a M or E rated fic on Wednesdays at least twice a month, maybe every week but I’m not getting ahead of myself yet!
> 
> I have a few other prompts I've been sent, all of them are really good ones. If anyone has any other things they want to see send me a message on Tumblr at ava-dalo.tumblr.com No guarantees, I can’t force my muse if it doesn’t want to behave, but I’ll definitely take a look! I need a bunch for this project so keep ‘em coming! :)


End file.
